Let the Crimson Blood Flow
by MyImagination339
Summary: If you don't like GaixLee's, this isn't the story for you...Summery inside Rated M for mature and yaoi. Possible Lemons later
1. The Invite

**_Let the Crimson Blood Flow_**

By MyImagination339

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just oc characters…maybe…

Summery: It's been five years since Neji and Tenten left the group, and Lee and Gai are closer than ever. But when Gai leaves on a mission in the middle of a camping trip that they planed and Lee is left to defend himself from evil that lurks in the shadows, can he find the strength to live? (I know, it's a bad summery) GaixLee (Rated M for mature and yaoi.) (Everything is Lee's POV)

"1001, 1002, 1003, 1004…" I counted as I did my usual morning warm ups at the training grounds. I promised myself that if I couldn't do 2,000 push-ups, I would have to run one thousand laps around Kahona.

Much of my features have changed since I became a Jonin. I have grown taller, nearly as tall as Gai Sensei, my voice is deeper and my skin is darker. To most people, I could easly be his twin and get way with it. I turned down having a team at the moment because I felt that I was not ready nor strong enough to teach. Gai Sensei and I still have our same goofy personality and clothing, but now I sport a junin vest like him. Both Gai Sensei and I have become much closer…much closer. I've gotten over my obsestion with Sakura-kun for a while now and turned my attion to someone else.

"Good morning Lee," I heard a familure voice in the distaince.

"Good morning Gai Sensei," I replied as I stood up brushing the dirt off of my hands.

"Lee, how would you like to go on a camping trip?" asked Gai as he walked up with a smile on his face. "It would be just you and me."

"I would love that Gai Sensei," I answered with a smile on also my face.

I could feel my heart throbbing like crazy. So many questions are rushing to my head. Does he feel the same feelings about me like I do for him? Why of all times is he now asking to take me on a camping trip? Don't get me wrong, I love going on trips with Gai Sensei. But I had a feeling that something was different.

"When is the trip?" I asked with a questioning look on my face.

"Tonight," He replied. "That's not a problem is it Lee?"

"Oh no. Not at all sensei," I reasured him.

Gai let out a sigh of realef and I just continued to smile.

"Well," I started, "I guess I should go a get packing for tonight."

Gai nodded.

"I'll meet up with you at your house around seven then," he replied to me as I walked off, thinking about tonight.

Author's note: This is my first yaoi story my first GaixLee story. I'm sorry if those of you out there don't like GaixLee's, but I do. No I'm not gay or anything like that, but I like alot of Naruto couples and this is one of many.


	2. The Flash back

Authers Note: Sorry for takeing so long everyone. ; School has realy been takeing it's toll on me since I got back from Washington DC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just oc characters…maybe…

Chapter 2

"Now where did I put that bag at?" I mumbled to myself while looking for my camping bag.

It's been awhile since I went camping last. That is, before Tenten and Neji seperated from the team. The team never went camping much unless it was part of the mission that the Hokage assigned to us.

"Ah, here it is," I said as I pulled the bag out from the back of my closet and started putting what I needed into it.

Within a half an hour I had everything packed and ready for tonight. I took a quick glance at the clock.

"Two minutes till four," I gasped as I grabbed my bag. I knew Gai sensei was going to be here any moment.

I was bursting with energy. I ran down the steps at full speed, nearly tripping myself. Just as I reached the last step, some one knocked on the door.

Still running full speed, I ran right into the door and landing flat on my butt.

"Lee, are you alright?" Gai Sensei asked as he opened the door.

"Just fine Gai sensei," I answered as stood up while rubbing my nose.

"Are you even wearing your weights?" He asked with a raised eye brow. We both knew that I was suppost to be wearing my weights when I am running.

I did a small sheepish smile and rubbed the back of my head. "No acctualy. I do not wear them when I am home."

With the mention of that, I remembered why I did not wear them around the house.

_Flash back to five years ago_

"_Ah, it is good to be home," I sighed as I entered my house. I set my bag down and took off my just sandels. _

_I was more tired than hungry, so I figured that I would just take a nap for a bit before going and eating. _

_Slowly, I stood up and started to my room. The foors creaked as I walked on them. I never realy payed attion to what was making them creak, nor did I know that something bad was about to happen. I was too tired from training to care. _

_Suddenly two of the planks from the stairs my gave way from underneath me. _

"_Gah," I cried as I felt myself suddenly falling through the floor. Quickly I grabbed the rail. _

_Silently I let out a sigh of releaf. I pulled myself out of the hole I just formed. _

_Just as I pulled my feet out of the hole, I saw a big spider crawling out of the hole. _

"_Oh my gosh! Spider!" I sceamed, causeing me to let go of the railing and falling down the steps. _

_(Ooc: I don't know if Lee is realy afraid of spiders, but let's just say he was at the time)_

"_Itai!" I said as I layed there with a huge lump on my head at the bottem of the steps. _

"_Alright, note to self : Do NOT wear weights in the house unless I wish to sleep with the spiders."_

_And with that said, I got up to go and take my weights off ... and to take an asprin for my now throbbing and aching head. _

_End of flash back_

Now with my weights on, and an explination to Gai sensei why I was not wearing my weights to begin with, I grabbed my bag ready to set out.

"Alright Lee, are you ready to go camping?" Gai sensei asked with his usual enthusiasm and "good guy pose".

"Yosh," I said, returning the pose. I was so excited to go camping, that I nearly forgot to ask one importaint question.

"Gai sensei?" I started to question as we walked out my front gate.

"Hm?" He turned to me as we continued walking.

"Where exactly are we going to go camping at?"

"That, is a surprise," He said with a mysterious tone.

I could only wander what Gai was up to. With a shrug, I continued following him.


	3. Notice

Notice to for all stories:

Fellow reader,

I am writing this note to let you know that I am postponing my stories temporally until possibly the beginning of July. My father just recently had surgery on his elbow and wrist and needs quite a bit of help around the house. (I am just about the only one who is able to help besides my mother). I hope that within that time I will be able to write a small amount and find some inspiration. Until then, I hope everyone understands.

Myimagination339


End file.
